I love Her
by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode
Summary: (Complete) Matt, Izzy, and Joe love Mimi, but who will she pick at the Senior Prom?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: In this fic, three certain digidestined all love Mimi, but who will get her? Read and find out! Then review me afterward, okay? This isn't the only chapter to this story, so you'll have to be patient for the other chapters, but they'll come pretty quick. By the way, read my story "Eternal Love" before you read this one. It occurs before this story and lead into this one.

_Ch.1: Prologue_

_After the digidestined defeated the Dark Masters and Apocalymon, Matt went out with Mimi for about two months then they broke up, but Matt still loved her. About three weeks later, Mimi started going out with Izzy, but then five weeks later they broke up, but Izzy still loved her. One week after that, Mimi started going out with Joe, but they broke up two weeks later, Joe still loved her. Mimi might have broken up with all them, but she loved all three and couldn't choose just one. After the digidestined defeated MaloMyotismon, the three teenagers still loved Mimi deeply, and they were all waiting for one special moment, the Senior Prom! Each one of them was hoping that she would choose him. It was one week until the prom, but to Matt, Izzy, and Joe it was only seconds away. They were thinking of ways to get Mimi to like them, but none of them knew that all three of them would be competing for her love._

_"I don't know what to do to make Mimi love me, maybe a love song! I could get my band together and tell them how much I love her and ask them if they could help me sing a song, but will a song show Mimi I love her? I have to think of something to show her how much her love means to me!"_

_"Never in my calculations have I had a problem I couldn't solve, yet here I am trying to solve it! What to give to Mimi! This is the opposite of prodigious! I can't calculate how many pounds of love are going through my veins!"_

_"I've liked Mimi since we were fighting the Dark Masters. Ever since that day when Gomamon made me admit that I liked her, I've been thinking of her over and over again. My heart pounding almost one hundred times a minute!"_

_Who will Mimi choose at the prom?! Find out next chapter! _


	2. Walking Through The Streets

Author's Note: This chapter has a song in it. The song takes up most of the chapter. The song is "Straight From The Heart" by Bryan Adams. It really fits this chapter! Read and review me! Tell me who should go with Mimi better. Izzy, Joe, or Matt and please give me a good reason why. It might help me decide who to match her up with in the last chapter!

_Ch.2: Walking Through The Streets_

_It was four o'clock in the morning and Matt, Izzy, and Joe were still thinking of Mimi in their beds. They couldn't stop hoping they would be the lucky man that would be hers and she would be his. The three of them got on their coats, shoes, and clothes on and came walking on the streets thinking._

_I could start dreaming but it never ends,_

_as long as you gone we may as well pretend._

_I've been dreaming,_

_straight from the heart._

_Matt took a breath, Joe put his hands in his coat for warmth, and Izzy made a "huh" sound while walking._

_You say it's easy but who's to say,_

_that we'd be able to keep it this way._

_But it's easier,_

_commin' straight from the heart._

_Matt, Izzy, and Joe all took a right turn on the sidewalk and looked at the ground thinking of Mimi._

_Ohhhh, give it to me straight from the heart,_

_tell me we can make, another start._

_You know I'd never go,_

_but as long as I know it's commin' straight from the heart._

_Joe sat on a bench, Izzy stopped at a stop sign, and Matt sat on the sidewalk thinking of Mimi._

_I see you on streets from other time,_

_and all the words would just fall out of line, while we dreaming._

_Straight from the heart._

_Izzy looked at both sides of the street and then walked to the other side, Matt got up and continued walking, and Joe got off the bench and also continued walking._

_Ohhhh, give it to me straight from the heart,_

_tell me we can make, one more start._

_You know I'd never go,_

_but as long as I know, it's commin' straight from the heart._

_Matt was across the street from Joe, Joe was across the street from Izzy, and Izzy was across the street from Matt. They all walked to the left part of the street from where they were, they didn't notice each other they just looked down at the sidewalk and walked._

_Ohhhhh,_

_Go and leave me darling._

_Ohhhhh, straight from the heart._

_tell me we can make, one more start._

_You know I never go, as long as I know….GIVE IT TO ME NOW._

_Matt, Izzy, and Joe all took a right turn and started heading for home. Once again they passed each other and didn't notice._

_Straight from the heart,_

_tell me we can make one more start._

_You know I'd never go as long as I know,_

_it commin' straight from the heart._

_GIVE IT TO ME…ohhhhh, nooo_

_Ohhhh, nooo_

_Straight from the heart,_

_You know I'd never go as long as I know,_

_It's commin' straight from the heart._

_Matt, Joe, and Izzy got home and went back to bed and dreamed of Mimi._

_Who will Mimi decide on?! Find out next chapter!_


	3. Separate Advice

Author's Note: This isn't the last chapter, but it will probably be one of the most important chapters of all. Please review after reading, and tell me how good you think this story is going so far. And in this story, Mimi moved back to Japan.

Ch.3: Separate Advice

Matt, Izzy, and Joe all woke up at eleven o'clock. It was a Saturday morning so they didn't need to wake up early. Matt got up and sat in his bed for a minute thinking. Matt got dressed and walked to another apartment and knocked at the door. Someone came to the door.

"Hey Matt." 

"Hey Tai."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need some advice."

"What sort of advice?"

"I know you and Sora are in love and all, and you go out on dates and you love each other."

"Everyone knows that Matt. What are you getting to? What sort of advice do you need?"

"Advice about Mimi."

"You like Mimi?"

"Yeah, what's so weird about it?"

"Well, me and the others never knew. Come in, take a seat."

Matt sat down in a seat across the table from Tai's.

"So, how long have you loved Mimi?"

"Since we went out after we defeated Apocalymon and the Dark Masters."

"Oh, I thought that crush of yours went away."

"Well, my crush didn't go away, and I want to prove to her at the Senior Prom that I love her. You have experience at this and I'd like to know what to do or give her that will show her how much I really love her."

"Well, maybe I could get Kari to ask Mimi and to not tell Mimi that you asked her to ask. By the way, when I was sad about Sora moving, you gave me advice about girls. Why don't you follow your own advice?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'll help you."

"Thanks Tai, you're a pal."

"You might as well stay here and wait. Kari!"

"What Tai?"

"Can you go to Mimi's and ask her what she likes?"

"Don't tell me you're ditching Sora for Mimi?!"

"No, it's a favor for Matt!"

"Oh, okay, I'll be back in half an hour."

Meanwhile, Izzy went to an apartment and knocked the door. Someone came to the door.

"Hello Izzy. What are you doing here?"

"Well Ken, I need to ask advice of you."

"You should ask Yolie, she's the smart one. I was only smart because of the dark spore."

"No, I need to ask you something about Mimi."

"Well, come in and we'll talk."

Izzy came in and sat on the couch, while Ken sat in a chair.

"So what advice about girls do you need to know about?"

"I know you and Yolie are going out and you know a lot about girls."

"Almost everybody knows that. What do you need to know about Mimi?" 

"I need advice on what I should give her on the Senior Prom." 

"Maybe I could ask Yolie to ask Mimi so Mimi won't get suspicious."

"Thanks pal. Is it okay if I stay here until I get the answer?"

"Sure. I'll call Yolie."

The phone was ringing and Yolie answered it. 

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's me, Ken."

"Hey Ken. What did you call for?"

"Can you go and ask Mimi what she likes? It's a favor for Izzy."

"Oh, a love thing huh? Well don't worry, I won't let her know about Izzy wanting to know."

Meanwhile, Joe went to an apartment and rang the doorbell. Someone answered.

"Hi Joe."

"Hi Sora."

"What are you doing here Joe?"

"Well, I know you and Tai are in love and all and you're a girl so you should know what I need to know."

"What do you need to know?"

"What do you think Mimi likes?" 

"Why do you want to know?"

"I like her."

"Oh, so you still have loved her since that date many years ago?"

"I've loved her since we were fighting the Dark Masters."

"I don't know what Mimi likes, but do you want me to ask her? I won't tell her you sent me."

"Okay, thanks."

"Stay here until then."

Sora, Yolie, and Kari all got to Mimi's door at the same time.

"Let me guess, Joe and Izzy sent you two." Kari said.

"Yeah, I'm here for Izzy." Yolie said.

"I'm here for Joe, I guess this is a triple crush on Mimi." Sora said.

The three of them knocked on the door and Mimi came.

"Hey girls. What do you want?"

"What do you like that's romantic?" Sora, Yolie, and Kari asked at the same time.

"Well, I guess I love flowers, poems, and any special addition to those two things."

Sora, Kari, and Yolie left immediately and told the three boys what she liked. 

"Flowers, a poem, and something else? That should be easy." Matt said.

"Flowers, a poem, and one other thing? That's real easy!" Izzy said.

"Flowers, a poem, and something extra? That shouldn't be too hard." Joe said.

What will the additional item from Matt, Izzy, and Joe be?! Find out next chapter!


	4. Mimi's Choice

Author's Note: It took me a long time to make this chapter so I hope you like it. Find out which of the three boys Mimi will pick, Matt, Izzy, or Joe! Oh, and by the way, this is the last chapter! Read and review!

_Ch.4: Mimi's Choice_

_Matt woke up at nine in the morning and went to the jewelry shop and got a ring with real sapphire and he walked out of the shop._

_"Man, this costs all the money that I had earned for weeks!" Matt said to himself, "Oh well, if it's for love then it's absolutely worth it!"_

_Joe woke up at nine thirty in the morning and went to the jewelry shop and got a real golden bracelet and he walked out of the shop._

_"Oh yeah! Mimi will love this! Oh yes! She'll pick me for sure!" Joe said._

_Izzy woke up at ten in the morning and went to the jewelry shop and got a real ruby necklace and he walked out of the shop._

_"This is great! Mimi will pick me and we'll be in love again!" Izzy said._

_Matt asked Tai and Kari to be at the Senior Prom when he asked Mimi, Izzy asked Ken and Yolie to be there, and Joe asked Sora to be there. All the other digidestined were there because they wanted to be. The others knew nothing about Mimi picking Joe, Matt, or Izzy on that night. Joe, Matt, and Izzy stayed at the table closest to the door so they could ask Mimi right away. After a half an hour of waiting, Mimi came through the door. The three boys jumped towards her, put one of their knees to the ground, used the other as balance, and had their hands open with their gifts. _

_"Wow! Are those gifts for me?" Mimi asked in surprise._

_"Yes." Joe, Izzy, and Matt all replied at the same time._

_Mimi was speechless. She didn't know what to say._

_"Do you want me to pick one of you?" _

_"Yes!" Joe, Izzy, and Matt all replied at the same time._

_"Hmmm." Mimi said, "Well, I guess I choose…."_

_"Hey guys!" Davis said._

_Matt, Izzy, and Joe fell down._

_"What's up?" Davis asked._

_Matt, Izzy, and Joe were all choking Davis._

_"What did I do?" Davis asked in a choking-like voice._

_"She was about to decide!" Joe said._

_"You messed it up!" Matt said._

_"She was almost done telling us!" Izzy said._

_"Uh, guys. I'm ready to pick." _

_Matt, Joe, and Izzy got in the same positions as before, waiting for Mimi to tell who she picked. _

_"I pick…."_

_Matt, Joe, and Izzy had drips going down their faces as they were ready for her answer._

_"Aw man, that almost killed me." Davis said._

_Izzy, Matt, and Joe got mad again and started choking Davis again, they were angrier than ever._

_"I'm ready you guys."_

_The three boys once again came to attention. The three boys were as ready as could be._

_"Ouch." Davis said._

_Joe, Izzy, and Matt choked Davis again, but more than ever before! They were shaking him radically!_

_"Guys, I told you that I'm ready."_

_Matt, Joe, and Izzy were ready once again, and to make sure that Davis didn't interrupt anymore, they tied him up with rope. The three of them were waiting._

_"I sure hope I'm Mimi's choice." Izzy thought._

_"Mimi just has to pick me, she just has to!" Matt thought._

_"Please. Pick me, pick me." Joe thought._

_"I pick…."_

_Joe, Matt, and Izzy have been waiting for this moment for a long time._

_"I pick…. Oh, I just can't choose between the three of you."_

_Mimi kissed all three boys on the cheek and then left the Senior Prom._

_"Oh well, maybe it's better this way." Kari said._

_"Maybe. I guess it is better, because if she picked one of you two other guys, I would want to hurt you." Izzy explained._

_"Yeah, you're probably right." Joe said, "It's probably the best thing that happened."_

_"Friends forever?" Matt asked._

_Putting out his hand._

_"Friends forever." Izzy and Joe replied._

_Izzy and Joe gave Matt five. The three of them walked out of the building in a group._

_THE END_


End file.
